A Citizen of Both Worlds
by SirenOfSaturn
Summary: To be allowed to go between the human and demon worlds Jin, Touya, Suzuka, Shishi, Chu, and Rinku apply for dual citizen ships. However, each individual must first receive a detailed background investigation. Pasts finally revealed!
1. Backgrounds

Some things, no matter what world you live in, always appeared the same. A hospital no matter how sick you were always appeared neat and sterile. A hotel room, no matter how neat and clean always held evidence of a prior living being. Much, however, to Suzuka's dismay a waiting room, was still a waiting room. If you happened to find yourself in a waiting room be it in the human, demon, or spirit realm a waiting room was still too bright, too white, and full of those tiny metal chairs one could never get comfortable in.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Not to mention the unwritten rule that the smelly drunk guy sitting next to you always snored and drooled in his sleep.

"Rinku wake Chu up."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

The blonde looked over the sleeping drunk's form to see the yo-yo child had passed out in his chair as well, and was now using a stack of out dated magazines as a temporary pillow.

"Are we the only ones still awake?" The ex-clown muttered, casting aside a pair of fours from his hand of cards.

"At the pace this damn thing is taking I wouldn't be surprised if we're the only ones still alive." Shishi muttered turning a page from the stale magazine. "Hm, that human talk show woman gained back all her weight."

"Shishi, that magazine is ten years old."

"…Oh"

"I never be pay'n attention ta that sorta thing." Jin shrugged, discarding a pair of threes. "Ya still with us, Toy?"

The blue lump of demon in the next chair briefly pulled his head out of the fetal position to groan out a reply that sounded like a cross between a yes and a yawn.

"How long have we been waiting?" The samurai grumbled.

"Ten minutes longer than the last time you asked that question."

"How long Suzuka!"

"Six hours, fifty-three minutes, and twenty-two seconds Shishi."

"That long?" The redhead blinked.

"How the blasted hell should I know! There's a bloody clock over there! Keep track of time yourself." The blonde pointed.

The samurai growled throwing down the magazine and stomping over to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me! I don't know if you know who I am, but my…acquaintances and I have been waiting in your blasted waiting room for the past FIVE hours, and we demand service right this instant!"

The blonde ferry girl smacked her gum and looked up at the man from over her computer, "Name?"

"Like I said the past twenty times I was up here it's Shishiwakamaru!"

"Oh you again…" She muttered resuming her typing. "Sorry, Shishiwaka…can you spell the last part?"

"S-H-I-S-"

"No just the …part after waka."

The samurai could feel the vein his temple threatening to explode. "Maru? M-A-R-U, M as in moron! A as in as-"

"Shishi!" Suzuka called waving the samurai over. "I think it's finally our turn."

The samurai looked over his shoulder to give the receptionist his final glare. "You haven't heard the last from me."

"I quiver with fear, as soon as my break rolls around I'm sure I'll faint. " She mumbled rolling her eyes and going back to her solitaire.

"Insolent woman!" Shishi muttered, walking over to his group to find them talking to the Spirit World Prince himself.

Glaring at the toddler in adult form, he allowed himself to fly off the handle mouth first. "As important as you are, or at least claim to be I don't understand how you can have such an ill-paced system such as this. I should not be subject to such treatment!"

"I'm sorry you have such a problem with my staff, and the way I run my things around here Shishi. If it's too much of an inconvenient we could always forget the whole thing and you ALL could return back to the Makai. "The brunette prince spoke around his pacifier.

"Koenma-san, I speak for all of us when I tell you how much we appreciate your help in this matter, and we understand just how time consuming such a task is." Touya quickly defended, casting a glare at the samurai.

"I appreciate that, now as I was trying to say…Even with the barrier down, demons are choosing to live in ningenkai or makai. However, there have been a few who we have granted dual citizenship to, Yusuke, Kurama, and some others, but as you know they have good reasons. "

"Priority over favoritism." Suzuka muttered.

"That would be the professional thing to say." The ruler shrugged. "But unfortunately I can't just wave my hands and grant six A-class demons custody to jump worlds whenever they feel like it. I need legitimate reasons; Family, previous obligations, hell a medical excuse, maybe homesickness that makes you physical sick. The thing is I don't have time to listen to all of this and do your background investigations, I have people that do that for me."

"Background investigations?" Suzuka stared, raising an eyebrow.

"As I was saying, Ayame." Koenma gestured to the dark-haired woman in the kimono. "Will be going over your information with each of you…individually, Ayame?"

"Yes, sir?" The kimono-clad woman bowed.

"They're all yours. Good luck." The prince dismissed returning in the direction he came from.

"Now if we could get started." The ferry-woman smiled, shuffling the six files in her arms.

"Actually," Shishi began. "I can give you my reason for my request right now."

"I'm sorry Wakamaru-san, but I find it easier for both you and Spirit World if these matters are handled individually, and privately. If you don't mind I would like to start with Ta-"

"It's Suzuka." The blonde quickly interrupted.

"Of course, would you please come with me?"

"Wait a minute!" Shishi stared, the frown on his lips forming into a smile. "Ta-what? Is that your surname? You have a surname?"

"Yes, I have a surname! I may not have been born into the class a samurai is born into, but I was lucky enough to have a surname at birth! Shishiwakmaru!" The blonde huffed, sending a look at the demon before following the flora-named woman to her office.

**I've been wanting to do this for so LONG! I don't know why I started on it today, but oh well I have. First off ****standard**** disclaimer, ****I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, none of my work is associated with the original story, it's just a harmless fanfic I write to help keep the sorry thing that is my life ****going****. I will probably post Suzuka's past tonight that means possibly Saturday in the early AM, as I am mainly a night writer. **

**So here is what's going to happen; I plant to 'expose' my own creations of the dark tournament ****character's**** pasts. I'll start with Suzuka, because I actually had his planned first, ((It's really going to shock you all)) and then I'll go on. But I have pretty much everyone's figured out so you guys and go ahead in vote in your reviews of ****whose**** past you want to read about afterwards. Thank you for reading and please REVIEW!!!**


	2. Suzuka part I: Tradition

"Please make yourself comfortable," The dark-haired fairy girl smiled, gesturing to the pair of chairs in front of her desk.

The blonde haired fighter took the seat without hesitation, crossing his legs and continuing to stare around the small paper-covered office.

"Please relax." Ayame bowed taking her seat at the desk and opening a folder. "I apologize for my almost slip of confidentiality, but I was almost sure your friends would have at least known your surname, Mr. Tanaka."

"My name is Suzuka, just Suzuka…to spirit world anyway…Look I know you, by law, have to do this investigation, but my reason for duel citizenship is really quite simple. I have…obligations in the demon world that need to be attended to every few months."

"Obligations?" The woman smiled, pulling a small photo from the file.

"…Family reasons." The former clown reasoned.

"Go on…"

_Small village of Sieka, Demon world, October 9__th__ 1692_

_A young blonde apparition finished packing away the last of his tools, turning around he smirked at an older demon before extending his hand. "Well Taven, I believe today marks the end of my apprenticeship."_

"_Indeed." The older man nodded, running one hand through his dark beard. "Well Suzuka, I'm sure one day…well you ARE an excellent weapon-smith. Your father would be proud Suzuka."_

_The blonde stiffened. "I am FAR more talented than that fool." _

"_Suzuka." The master sighed. "I know you're anxious to leave this village, but such ambitious youngsters should know to plan ahead-"_

"_Taven, my father may have made the mistake of rotting in this village while his talents were put to waste, but I, The Great Suzuka, will not let my brilliant talents fester in this village!" Picking up his tools the blonde smiled one last time at his master before exiting out the back door, he did not get far however, before a rather forceful collision prevented his leave._

_The run in caught the weapon-smith off guard, causing him to lose his tools as well as his footing, bringing both him and his run in down._

"_Will you watch where you're going! …Chava?" The 'idiot thing' he had 'gracefully' bumped into happened to be his now former master's only daughter. _

"_S-suzuka! Please forgive me! I didn't think you were coming out I-"_

"_No, it's fine." Suzuka waved scooping his tools and putting them back in his carpenter's box. "I'm alright." Casting a look at the dark-haired woman he frowned. He almost pitied her, almost. She possessed some talent being the only child of a weapon's smith, but most likely she would be married off for her dowry and waste away in the damned village of Sieka. She was fairly ordinary, long black hair and fair skin quite common like the rest of the girls and the village and just as thin. _

"…_You stare at me so…"_

"_Huh?" The blonde blinked; suddenly horrified that he had be caught measuring up the measured area of her bodice. "Oh…I was just-" Searching for a distraction he noticed the smashed teacup shattered around her skirts. "Was that for me?"_

"_OH! Yes, I thought you would like some tea after working-I can get you another cup right away!"_

"_I don't have the time! I need to get going." Picking up his tools the blonde stood up and headed for the door. "Oh, Chava." Suzuka snapped his fingers pivoting around. _

"_Y-yes?"_

"_I probably wont see you before I leave for the city, good luck in life."_

"_S-suzuka!"_

"_I know, I'm too kind, well lots of packing to do! Farewell!" He waved._

_Stepping outside into the dirt street the blonde followed the familiar paths that had led him home day after day for the past two hundred years. _

"_Yo, Suzu!"_

_And he was still hearing the same voices that harassed him day after day on the way home. _

"_Garu." He nodded to the teal-haired demon roughly his own age. They had both grown up and been apprenticed around the same time, though Garu to a carpenter rather than a weapon-smith. Though they had shared the common bonds of boyhood, and adolescence together there was one thing they did not share. Garu dreamed of continuing his family's tradition, settling down and working for his master, Suzuka dreamed of fame, and freedom far outside their village's perimeter. _

"_So, you're just heading home then? I was wondering if you wanted to stop by the tavern and throw back a few to celebrate our new title as masters."_

"_Sorry I have packing to do." Suzuka smiled._

"_Where you going?"_

"_On to bigger and better things! Where I can be recognized for my greatness and be among those equal to my genies!"_

"_You still going on about that?" Garu sighed rolling his eyes. "I keep telling ya man. No one with artisan lineage is ever going to set foot in- what's that?" He wrinkled his nose, as the parchment the blonde was now waving in front of his face._

"_My acceptance letter to the University of Gandara! I wrote them of some of my inventions, they don't care about my lineage or class they just informed me that once my apprenticeship was over I would be welcomed through their doors."_

"_You were really accepted…" Garu stared. "But were are you going to get the money? You still have to pay for the entrance to go."_

"_You forget." Suzuka grinned, his gloat ever present. " I finished my apprenticeship today, by rightful law of the demon plane I am entitled to my family's expenses. That should more than cover the entrance payment."_

"…_You're really going?"_

"_Correction. I'm gone!" And with that the genies turned on his heel and headed home._

Ayame smiled, resting her hand on her palm as the blonde told his tale. "To be so young and full of dreams, at such an age I imagine one believes that nothing can stop them."

Heaving a sigh the beautiful fighter lowered his head. "One does believe that in the prime of foolish youth…but unfortunately the bigger the fool the harder the lesson."

"What lesson is that?"

Cypress eyes dulled, "Sometimes obligations and responsibilities can blur one's goals and ambitions."

"…By that you mean your wife?"

_A quarter of a mile later found Suzuka approaching his family's run down home. The structure had long ago lost the appeal and magnificence it held in his eyes as a child. Now that house stood for everything he hated, everything he was leaving._

"_Suzuka" _

_And everyone._

"_Malina." His flat tone acknowledge to his younger sister._

_A childish giggle filled the air as the young blonde woman jumped out of a tree and chased his retreating form. "Hey slow down! Mama doesn't want you in the house yet!"_

"_She wont have me in the house much longer." _

"_Still." The girl continued to giggle, jumping ahead of him and speaking in singsong. "I know something you don't know"_

"_I could care less" The sibling mimicked._

"_Oh!" Malina pouted, crossing her arms over her chest causing her curls to bounce. "I think you'd change your mind if you knew who was in the house"_

"_Be it Beowulf or Christ, I could care less."_

"_It's old lady Onja! The matchmaker!" She grinned._

_Suzuka paused in his steps turning to his sister, interest at last in his eyes. "Oh? Well then it seems congratulations are in order! See life is fare dear sister! I get out of this hell-pit, and you get a husband! I would certainly work on your attitude though, you never know he may beat you for your sass!" The blonde laughed._

"_I'm not the one who needs the attitude adjustment…considering it's your wife that will have to deal with YOU!"_

_Before Suzuka could continue with another stride the sky itself seemed to darken; the nucleus that served as the demon's heart began to rotate faster, and he was suddenly very aware that his breathing was no longer automatic as he was suddenly struggling for a single breath._

_His legs began a heated transformation from lead to feathers as he dashed into the house. Pulling back the front door, he dashed into the small sitting room coming face to face with the woman who both birthed and now betrayed him. The careworn pale face of his mother stared at him almost horrified, "Suzuka! Wipe your feet!"_

"_Why is she here!" He demanded pointing at the graying wrinkled woman sitting across from his bloodline. _

"_Ah, the happy groom!" The old woman cried managing a toothless grin. "I almost forgot how handsome your boy has gotten, Nette…but that only makes him a greater catch…but still Nette, I best be on my way…so there is the matter of my fee."_

"_Of course, Onja." The blonde woman smiled handing over a small purse the jingled of currency. _

"_That's!" Suzuka realized, pointing at the purse. _

"_Suzuka!" His mother interrupted. "Please show our guest out."_

_Closing his and gulping down his anxiety, the blonde extended his arm to show the woman out. He was even more horrified, however, when her wrinkled hand grasped his cheek and pulled him down to her eye level. "…May you grow old with her, and carry on the tradition and honor that has been passed down through our village for centuries."_

_Still confused by the blessing, Suzuka continued to stare opened mouth at his mother even long after old lady Onja had left. _

"_Suzuka my son…sit." Nette motioned to the chair next to her._

_Shaking the blonde took the seat, not even bothering to mask his shock. "H-how could you?"_

"_I didn't just do it for you, I did it for the rest of the family."_

"_You didn't do it for me at all! If any of your thoughts were for my well-being or happiness you never would have even dreamt of a match! It doesn't even matter because I refuse it!"_

"_Suzuka!"_

"_I refuse it!"_

_The blonde woman lowered her gaze. "So then you refuse your family? Your destiny? The tradition? Our honor?"_

"_I don't care for these archaic traditions! All I care about is my honor! Going on to be the greatest I can be! Seeking fame! That is all the honor I need!" The sting of a palm to his face put an end to his rant._

_Nette stared on at her first-born hurt in her eyes. "How painful it is…to have such an ungrateful child. Someday you will have children of your own, and you will understand that as a parent not all your decisions can be favored to one. I still have Milana and three younger children to take care of. And here you are full grown. I had to make a decision…for all your best interest."_

"_Where's my money?"_

"_What?"_

_Suzuka swallowed. "That was the deal, I'm the eldest and I have finished my apprenticeship. I am entitled to the money father left behind. I'm leaving for Gandara and I'm leaving tonight!" _

"_There is no money."_

"_You gave it all to that hag!" The blonde glared, banging his fists on the table._

"_Part of it went to payment for your match…part of it was…persuasion for Taven to get him to agree to give you Chava's hand."_

"_Ch-chava? You promised me to Chava!?"_

"_It's a good match, be thankful you two know each other."_

"_What about the rest of the money?"_

"_It's gone! What do you think paid for your final years of apprenticeship when your father died? Huh? …This way you will have enough to start a shop of your own with Chava's dowry…and the rest of that will take care of me and your siblings…for now anyway." Standing up the woman walked in front of her son, taking his head in her hands. "The first time I met your father was on our wedding day…eventually we learned to love each other, maybe you and Chava can have that one day. It's what he would have wanted…It's your destiny, Suzuka…and as of now it's your only choice."_

"_That's all you're going to say to me? After you've taken away my dreams and opportunities! Do you not see the great thing I'm suppose to become! This is not the path that was chosen for me! This was your path! Not mine! And all you can say after you've taken away all my options is that this is my only choice? That's all you've got to say?!"_

"_No…I'll say one more thing…For Chava's sake, I hope your first child's head is not as big as your own."_

**Okay. Sorry that took so long to post. I wanted to do this all as a one shot, but I started thinking I would be making you guys wait forever, so it looks like the character's chapters are going to have to be broken into chapters of their own. So yeah Suzuka's is probably blowing a lot of you out of the water. I really expected him to be from a nothing village. People with ambitions and pride usually began as nothings and worked their way up. And where else can such pride come from without conflict? And seeing as I pictured Suzuka about…600ish? In the Dark Tournament I had to go with the times…So I promise to get to work on the rest and maybe I can break it into two chapters instead of three, but you all are not getting another word without a review! So go press the purple button, and make me happy! Seriously I've had a lot crap going on, these stories are the only thing that keeps me going sometimes…wow I'm pathetic…review!**

**AN: So Tanaka, in the manga Suzuka said that was is REAL name until he first fought Toguro and changed it, so I'm using it as a surname. And just because I know some of you are wondering. It's pronounced 'Ha-va' Chava. And don't worry all you Mary sue haters…This is NOT a love story…come on fans, you know I don't write that crap. As for the old matchmaker Onja…well I figure Suzuka's hate for old people had to come from somewhere…so what better than an old hag that in a way assisted in the demise of his dreams. Onja, Onji? I was wondering if anyone would catch that…so yeah. Like I said REVIEWS feed back is a big help. And you know if there is anything you guys wanted to know about a character tell me and I'll try to work it in! Later!**

**-Siren**


	3. Suzuka part II: Honor

"Water?" Ayame offered, gesturing to the metal pitcher on the far end of the desk.

"No thank you…I'd just like to get through this as quickly as possible." Suzuka sighed, shifting in his chair, trying to stretch the numbness out of his left leg.

"Very well," Ayame nodded, flipping through the file. "…To be betrothed at such a young…well for a demon's age…must have been difficult. You were so full of your own hopes and plans."

"And I did everything I could to get out of it…but what it came down to was…all I could do was run away with nothing but poverty in my pocket…and shame, which was the most unbeautiful thing to do."

"So you went through with the match?"

_The wedding was small compared to the ceremonies that were held for people of royal and aristocrat class. Most of the town, and our family's acquaintances were there though I certainly didn't recognize half the faces…and to be honest I wasn't trying to. In our village, and the other ones around it, it was customary for guests to wear black for wedding ceremonies…though I found it ironic that the whole ordeal looked like a funeral. In a way I was in mourning…my young life was over before it even began. To be perfectly honest I don't remember very much about my wedding day. After over six hundred years of living a single day tends to escape you after more than a century. A series of events tends to blur together. It's how my days of the tournament will soon be remembered. Right now I can clearly recall days of training with the others for Kurama…but in half a century I will remember more that I 'did' train rather than how the events actually unfolded…but that wasn't even in the picture at the time._

_I do remember some details…There was a small ceremony under a canopy…dancing of every other villager but myself…a 'feast' that to a richer person would have looked like a small lunch…and then Chava and I were escorted to our 'lovers nest' and so began my wedding night._

_I think I must have spent three hours in bathroom that night. Only an hour to bathe…the other time was spent in…preparation…and doubt. I kept pacing across the room of course it wouldn't be accurate to say I was nervous. Heavens no! I was excited…so excited my body wasn't quite sure how to respond…In fact the more I paced the more I began to think things over. Here I was at the beginning of matrimony! I would have centuries ahead of me to have relations with this woman…why rush into it? Who would know? She wouldn't dare speak of such matters to anyone else! It was settled then._

_I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door stepping into the bedroom. There she sat on the edge of the feathered mattress, part of her dowry, dressed in a white floor length nightdress. I swallowed the lump in my throat after watching the nervous way she played with her fingers and fidgeted with her sleeves. Feeling slightly better I took one step forward causing the wooden boards below my feet to creek. Chava immediately stood up with perfect posture facing me with a look of surprise on her face. _

"_S-Suzuka?" She nodded, brushing her hair back with her hand. "…Did you enjoy your bath?"_

"_Uh-" Bath? Bath? Did I bathe? Ah yes, that was the original reason I had parted ways with this person for three hours before I started my inner monologue of regret. "Y-yes…The-um- copper tubs…certainly keep the water well heated…" Gods was I always this boring? Marriage was already sapping my creative personality…I was becoming duller by the second!_

"_That it does…certainly better than the old wooden washtubs."_

"_Yeah…" I nodded staring at my feet, currently the most interesting thing in the room. "Metal…Speaking of metal I have a lot of work to do tomorrow, starting up shop and all that. I should-"_

"_Get to bed." _

"_Right," I nodded; glad she was as eager as I was to end this awkwardness. "I'll just get the light then." I smiled thanking the gods this night was almost over, dimming the gas lamp, I used a candle to find my way back to the mattress, though I almost dropped it when my feet became tangled in something. Shinning the light to the floor, I found I had almost tripped over Chava's nightgown._

_I swallowed and though the room was well dimmed my demon senses could well see her laying as flat as she could in the middle of the bed, the blankets pulled up to her chin, and her arms crossed tightly over her breasts._

_I stood there in the dark for what seemed like eternity…finally a force be it courage or lust, I still don't know to this day, caused me to blow out the candle, slide under the sheets, and kneel above her. I tested the waters slowly sort of speak. I was led only by instinct, and brushed her lips slowly with mine…they were dry…quivering…nervous…I continued my exploration downward with my lips, my hands, my body…and when we both awoke the next morning…we were smiling._

Suzuka coughed clearing his throat. "I think I will have some water," he murmured, picking up the pitcher and pouring a glass.

"Help yourself." Ayame smiled, writing some things down. "So how would you describe your relationship with Chava during the first few months of your marriage?"

"…Good?" Suzuka guessed. "…I'm not really sure how to describe it…It was routine? Comfortable? Normal? Basic? How do you want me to describe it?"

"Well, I'm sure there must have been a period of adjustment…Did you both just ease into it?"

"It…sort of came together on its own."

"How so?"

_Without even initiating a routine one had just formed on its own. I would rise with the sun, as most of us did in those days, Chava would usually have breakfast prepared. We would eat together and I would head over to my shop…_

_My shop was conveniently located very close to my new home…too close. I had opened shop out of the small barn on our property. I started off small like most men fresh out of apprenticeship would…but I knew my genius and that I could make things far greater._

_The second I left the house I became absorbed in my world of creativity. Everything was beautiful again, and everything made sense! I was doing what I was meant to do!_

_I always did my commissioned work first, that was what paid the immediate bills and I was no fool when it came to money, but I was still unconventional, all artists are. Most metal-smiths used their free time to build tools and weapons that would be used in their area; items that would fly off the shelf and be sold fast. I used my free time to build items that would make me famous, make my work great and well known. I became so absorbed in my work I would often lose track of time…eventually I started returning back to the house later and later…_

_It wasn't a hard thing to do…After all it meant stopping doing something I loved doing…and going back to my obligation…But I do remember one night when it was well past dark by the time I walked through the backdoor and into the kitchen. _

_I took my place at the head of the table, and was prepared to go through another meal of awkward silence, followed by a quiet evening…like the past year of quiet evenings in our quiet married life._

_I could tell right off, however, that this evening was going to be even more uncomfortable. Maybe it was intuition, maybe it was clairvoyance, maybe it was the way she slammed my plate down in front of me, and almost threw the gravy boat at me when I asked for it, something told me it was going to be a night to remember._

"_Chava?" I called, noticing she wasn't making eye contact with me. "May I have some more?"_

_She sighed, putting down her fork and pushing her plate over towards me. "There isn't anymore…you can finish mine."_

_I felt my eyes widen in surprise, and immediately pushed the plate back towards here. "I'm sorry I just assumed there was more, you finish yours." _

"_No-I…I'm not that hungry anyway…you should take it. I should have prepared more…it's just, nevermind."_

"_What?" I blinked. I hated not knowing what others originally planned to say to me. I wanted to take everything as it came._

"_Today before I went to visit my mother, I asked if you wouldn't mind catching one of the chickens and cleaning it for dinner…you said you would…but when I came back you were still working…so I used the leftover fish which there wasn't very much of."_

"…_You came into the barn today?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her._

"_Yes…" She stared at me looking probably as baffled as I did. "When I brought you your lunch."_

_I remembered her bringing lunch…At least I thought I did…Then the more I thought about it, it seemed as though my lunch magically appeared in the same spot everyday. I tended to be completely absorbed in a project when I was working and did have a tendency to be completely oblivious to everything else. _

"_I-Chava, I-um- I'm sorry I don't quite remember. When I work on something I usually become completely absorbed in that task…and sometimes I say or do other things…and don't quite remember them. I'm sorry I didn't hear you before."_

"…_You didn't hear me?"_

"_Um." I did my best to smile at her, scratching the back of my neck I replied as best I could. "I'm sorry…I don't really remember seeing you before either. I tend to really tune everything else out when I work."_

"…_So you've always done that."_

"_My mother said ever since I was a child."_

_Her eyes darkened, and for some reason I felt very nervous by the way she crossed her arms over her chest and became silent. "Don't take it personally or anything. I mean, it was the same way I've always acted. Even when I was apprenticed to your father, you would bring us lunch and snacks…at least he said you did. See even then I was completely gone up here." I smiled, tapping lightly on my temple._

"_So…you've been ignoring me since we met in your apprenticeship? That's almost two hundred years…"_

_I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, but once again instinct told me not to._

"_Well," She laughed. "That explains why I never got a thank you."_

_I laughed with her. "Sorry…well." I looked down at her half-eaten plate. "Thank you…but you finish this. Can't have you looking so skinny." I winked, pushing the plate towards her._

_Once again I noticed how stiff her posture had become…and once again I was nervous for no reason._

"_Y-You think I'm too skinny?"_

"_Huh? Well, it's just that people tend to associate weight with wealth…and well we're not rich, but we're doing well. We get by, right?" I smiled, yet again, lifting my glass to take a sip of water. It went down smoothly like water usually does. It wasn't until my ears heard the mumbled words 'things could be better' that I began to choke._

_Coughing into my hand, I had to wait for my breath to catch up with me before I could fully register what she said. The nerve! She had always seemed so traditional, questioning her breadwinner was the last thing I expected from her! "Excuse me? What was that?"_

"…_Nothing."_

"_No! No, no, no…I believe there was something you wished to get off your chest Madam?"_

_She squeezed her hands, holding her arms tighter across her chest, taking a step forward she nodded at me. "Actually, I was curious about something."_

"_Be my guest!" I gestured for her to continue._

"_Well for one thing…I ran into Garu in the market last week…He mentioned that a few weeks ago he told you that Sacchin was going to be needing more pipes for his farming…and that Garu had given you advanced notice so you could already have new pipes commissioned for when he was ready to look for new ones…and that you never commissioned them."_

_I frowned remembering the conversation Garu and I had, had at the tavern over ale. "Yes, he mentioned it…but Sacchin never came to me to ask for the commission. I figured if he wanted the best he would come and directly ask for the best."_

"_But he didn't!" She interrupted. "He asked my father for the work!"_

"_Oh." I shrugged, "Then that's Sacchin's loss. If he wanted the best he should have come to me."_

"_But if you had done the work in advance and presented it to Sacchin then you would have had guaranteed commission! He might have even paid you extra! And then when he needed more things in his mind he would know to come to you! I know you are a wonderful metal-smith Suzuka…but sometimes I'm not sure you know how to run a business."_

"_I resent that!" I yelled standing up and in anger pushing the table forward. "I work beyond hard and make amazing weapons. Every commission I've ever had is brought directly to me! They should know how great I am, and that they should bring their work directly to me! I do not need to look for work, I have better things to do with my time!"_

"_Such as what? I've seen some of the weapons and items you've created…whom in this town, this poor village, would ask for something so complex and extravagant! Everyone else is just trying to survive and struggling just like us!"_

_I was outraged, yelling louder than I remembered yelling in my entire life. "First of all those items are non of your concern! I know what they are for and I grantee you one day someone will buy and pay a fortune for them! People who know and respect my genius well enough to admire the privilege of owning such items! Secondly we are not struggling! We are doing well, and getting by fine!"_

"_Yes, but there is a difference between doing well and just getting by, and we are just getting by!"_

_I did my best to maintain my atmosphere of being in control, but I was suddenly very aware that everything I had just said had not made a difference. This woman…My wife! Had just gotten the last word in. Staring at her words had completely escaped me. A single thought ran through my head, from the beginning of our discussion, and before I could stop it, it flew out my mouth. "…Is this about the chicken?"_

_She stared at me…and suddenly I knew the meaning of hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…and mind you this took place four years before that book was written …With calm hands she took a piece of bread from the basket and began to butter it. "No, Suzuka, this isn't about the chicken…but if you're still hungry eat up." She spoke with dead calm words before throwing the roll at me._

_I blinked beyond stupefied. As the roll ricocheted off my head, I believe it was the sliding of the butter down my cheek that set me off. Eyeing the plate that had been pushed between us all evening I fisted together the small pile of vegetables and flung them at her. It seemed though; before I could blink she had closed the distance between us and dumped the contents of the gravy boat over my head._

_In a flash of seconds and anger, we were digging through pantries looking for things to throw at each other it wasn't until all the flour was on the ground and a vase had become a casualty that I paused to take everything in. The floor, the table, the entire kitchen and everything in it was a complete mess…_

"_Are you happy now that we've ruine-" I paused to take her in maybe it was the pout on her lips and the way the flour had caked itself in her hair…but I think what caught my attention most was the small piece of radish dangling by her ear that caused me to give the most undignified snort of my life before abandoning my dignity into a fit of full out laughter._

_Thankfully I wasn't alone. It took Chava a while to give in. She tried at first crossing her eyes and biting her cheek before she gave into her smile and let loose with me. Finally, I had surrendered to the moment and grabbed her by the shoulders into a hug, the first one we shared outside of love's physical dance._

"_You see?" I smiled at her squeezing her hips for emphasis. "You are a bit on the skinny side."_

_She paused and looked at me. "You know what I regret?"_

"_That we waited so long before letting loose in front of each other?"_

"_No." She shook her head smiling. "That up front on our wedding day no one told me you were the type that had to have the last word in."_

_And staring at her my mouth once again agape I proved her right with my witty reply. "I am not!"_


	4. Suzuka part III: Pride

"It sounds to me that, that little food fight, did some good for your relationship." Ayame grinned, once again making a note in the file.

"…Yeah." The blonde replied wearing a small smile. "The ice was certainly broken after that night."

"And then what happened."

"…Well we had to tidy things up."

_It took quite a while to get the kitchen back to the way it was. Chava did most of the cleaning and I helped by sweeping up the glass and scrubbing the floor where food substances had become particularly sticky. Then sometime later the two of us shared a bath in the copper tub. We began slowly exchanging information, trying to get to know each other, as we should have done months ago. I had already come to the conclusion that I would never love her as a husband should…but at the very least we could become acquainted properly. _

"_I had no idea you were accepted into Gandara's University."_

"_Emmhmm. I always knew I would be accepted, the genies that I am." I boasted, holding her chin in one hand as I scrubbed flour off her cheek with the other. "…Got it."_

"_Well I knew you were talented…It's just…It's so far away." She frowned, taking the damp cloth from my hand and beginning to wash my shoulders._

"_Thus the basis of its appeal." I sighed, letting my chin drop to my chest as she continued to scrub in small circles. I was still more than bitter about not being able to attend. Maybe I would get lucky and die young, and be reincarnated into a wealthy family. "But it's a thing of the past now I suppose." I felt her scrubbing beginning to slow until she stopped completely causing me to open my eyes and look at her. "Do you have to stop that was starting to feel really nice?"_

"_I was just thinking…maybe you could still go?"_

_I lifted up my head and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well…you were accepted. It's just the matter of money, correct?"_

"_No, it's the matter of a LOT of money." I sighed, this was turning into sour topic and talking about it with the reason for its spoiling was beginning to annoy me._

"_Well," I watched her fidget with her hair, a nervous trait I was beginning to recognize. "We could raise it? We'd have to save of course…but who says we have to stay in Sieka? We could move to Gandara, I mean if you wanted to. We still have some of my dowry money that hasn't been spent…That's a good start. It would take a few years…but we could raise it, couldn't we?"_

_Once again I found myself sitting there like moron with my mouth hanging open. Slowly I turned myself in the tub, the water sloshing against the sides, until I was sitting directly in front of her. "…You would be okay with that? Moving to Gandara? Letting me spend that money?"_

_She looked at me and smiled and for one of the few times in my life I felt guilty. "You're my husband, why would I mind? It's our money. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy."_

_I was a selfish, gutless, vain person…and I would be a fool not to take advantage of this opportunity. Here in front of me was this loving, devoted creature. She had been raised in the tradition of doing all in her power to make her husband happy…occasionally she needed to let loose for a bit and throw a roll…but that could be easily over looked. Yet this woman was offering me an exit door. I could still carry out my plans and attend the university, sure there would be a tag along on the way, but at least that way I could get the guilt off my back and focus on the one thing that truly mattered; myself!_

_Grinning like an idiot all thought left my head, I embraced her tighter than her pain tolerance could probably handle. Thank the gods, for this woman! She was going to be my ticket out of there!_

"It sounds like things were looking up for you." The ferry girl agreed.

"At first…if nothing else it was a goal to keep in my head everyday."

"So what happened to delay that goal?"

The blonde sighed, running a hand through his hair. "A lot of things played a role. I guess one factor would have been the era we were living in. Wars came and messed up our economy. The higher the death tolls the lower your monthly finances. To the poor that is, I know a lot of upper classes made a killing from such wars economically speaking."

"Indeed." Ayame sighed, both age and her job had allowed her a healthy look into demon world's history..

"Then if it wasn't one thing it was another." Suzuka shrugged. "We were already living hand to mouth as it was. We put money away with every commission I sold, but most of it still went for meals, or home repairs. We needed a new roof before winter at one point…the lumber took most of our savings for that, but it was a priority…months turn to years, years to a century. At one point I caught word of a competition for well-crafted weapons for some Lord in the east…I spent nearly six months working on item after item but nothing was up to my standards. It turned out to benefit me later…but I was damned from the start. I guess it was about sixty years ago when things started to go down hill."

"Sixty years ago?" The reaper asked.

"Yeah…and nine months."

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid; had become my mantra the past few months. I spent more time in my shop than I did in the house. The relationship between Chava and myself had digressed to the forced smiles we exchanged during our first year of marriage. Yes, she was pregnant…Yes, I was the father…No, I was not pleased. Not one bit, in fact I was convinced this the worst possible thing that could ever happen to me! It was a hard enough challenge trying to support Chava and myself. Now I would be dragging two hungry mouths to Gandara if we ever made it there._

_I sighed, flipping through my sketches for weapons…I had been so distracted these past few months nothing I thought of seemed worth creating…I was second guessing my own ideas, and that was something I had never before done. I was screwed by the end of the year the competition would be over…and I would be obliged to feed another mouth._

"_Suzuka?" _

_And here it was. _

"_Hmm?" I replied not allowing myself to look at her…and that time bomb growing in her womb. _

"_Um…This arrived for you today by courier from someone named…Phelick? In Gandara?"_

_I turned around immediately snatching the package from her hand. Quick as a child opening their birthday present, I peeled the brown paper and string away until I came face to face with the one boost my creativity needed._

"_A book?" Chava stared._

"_Yes. Phelick was my correspondent for the university. He was kind enough to send me this." Though it seemed the price for kindness those days cost me a nicely crafted sword sheath. "It's about an experimental fruit of all things, but they're linking its properties to age reversal."_

"_Age reversal? That's something not too many demons worry about."_

"_True," I nodded scheming the pages. "But…image in battle the ability to reverse the age of your opponent allowing you an easy victory. And if this Lord in the east is like the other ones in this world, he is looking for a weapon that requires more trick than skill…Aristocrats don't want to fight they're just looking for something flashy to scare away any enemies…Damn it!"_

"_What?"_

_Rereading the last paragraph I frowned. "They're only find this fruit in the upper realms of the spirit world and the far off plains of the Makai…Both are almost a month away by foot. Damn it!"_

_Out of the corner of my eye I noticed her playing with the lose ends of her hair again. Something inside her was plotting thought she was certainly unsure about it. "What is it?" I demanded. Not feeling at all too patient these past few weeks._

"…_Well how long until the competition is over?"_

"_Three months."_

"…_And you're certain that the weapon you could make with this…fruit. Could win the competition." She raised an eyebrow at me. I knew she was being skeptical…but part of her was trying to see the practical side of it. Once again she was the devoted little woman…and completely naive. _

"_In theory." I reasoned._

"…_So two months of travel…you think in a month you could turn this into a powerful weapon? That would be cutting it close."_

"_Yes." Again, I reasoned. "But…no one else could top this. It would no longer be a competition when that rich fat pig takes a look at my beautiful creation!"_

"_And the money would certainly help with the other."_

"_Other? …Oh right-but also in the long run! We're still striving for Gandara, remember!"_

"_I remember." She nodded. "So…what are you waiting for? Go. Pack."_

_Ordinarily I wouldn't have even hesitated! But I surprised myself by standing my ground. "But…you're." I gestured, to her stomach, still refusing to admit her condition out loud. "…Pretty close, ne?"_

_Once again she smiled, and I felt a small twinge of guilt. "I think we could both wait two months…possibly three…and I'm sure Garu, and our families will help out. What is family for, right?"_

_Damned it I knew to be honest._

"_Besides there is enough vegetables in my garden and foul behind the barn to last me until you get back. We'll be fine. You focus on what you have to do. We'll be waiting here when you get back."_

_I felt slightly relieved that I had her blessing, not her permission, to leave. I packed my bag and left a little before dawn the next day._

"I made it to Spirit World in about the average time…as I'm sure your records show. I retrieved the Fruits of the Previous Life, and it turned out to be quite beneficial…in the later run."

"The Idunn Box."

"Precisely."

"And you were the one who helped Kurama transform into his Yoko form later in the tournament…and you also provided Kazuma Kuwabara with the…Trial Sword?"

"Yes, but that came later."

"As the record shows…but there is one thing that isn't clear." Ayame frowned flipping through the records. "I don't have anything on here regarding a child."

"Oh," The blonde shook his head. "There wasn't one."

_I had been traveling nonstop for the past two days, and the sight of the old house on the horizon was a sight I never thought I would be happy to see. Increasing my pace on my already tired feet, I could make out the form of Taven, my old master, leaning against the front door smoking a pipe._

"_Taven!" I greeted, waving my arm in greeting as I approached closer. "Wait till you see what I found while in the Spirit Re-" Suddenly he turned to face me and I felt extremely uncomfortable. His gaze wasn't looking at me so much as it was through me._

"_Taven?" I tried again._

"_You should go inside." He solemnly replied placing the pipe back in his mouth to take another puff._

_Slowly I opened the door and stepped into the house. "Chava?" I called walking into the kitchen; instead I was greeted by my mother, as well as Chava's. Shrugging my bag off my shoulder, I nodded my greeting to each taking in the room. I noticed the sink was filled with bloody linins soaking in water with a scrub pan._

"…_Did it come?" I whispered._

_Slowly my mother leaned pushed herself away from the table to put her hand on my shoulder. "It came into this world, and left it without even taking a breath."_

_I can't remember if I said anything, or what facial expressions I made. I think I just continued to stare at nothing until Chava's mother muttered something._

"_Chava is fine…just resting."_

"_That's…that's good." I muttered._

"_No thanks to you!" My mother shouted, whipping me around by the shoulders and yelling in my face. "What were you thinking? Running off, abandoning your wife, your child for some silly food, for a commission that you couldn't possibly win? I raised you to be better than that! Why you are off on one of your silly goose chases, your wife who you were supposed to be supporting was laboring herself in fields, when she should have been resting! Because of your inability to think like a responsible adult it costs the life of your child and nearly your wife! Why so silent? Don't you have anything to say Mr. Arrogant? Can you not even ask about your wife? How about an apology to her? Her Mother? Her Father? For endangering their daughter for your foolishness! What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_I didn't say anything, I couldn't. Wordlessly I pivoted on my heal and out the door in search for the local tavern and a very strong drink._

_I wasn't sure what I was feeling exactly. Guilt, shame, embarrassment, it all seemed to blend away with the amber colored liquid I drowned in pint measurement. I don't know which glass I was on by the time Garu showed up trying his best to convince me to go home._

"_I'm not going back till that woman leaves!"_

"_Chava?" Garu stared raising a teal eyebrow._

"_No! My mother! I mean such nerve…she kept insisting I couldn't handle being the man of my own family! Which I am! …I'm the only man in my family…next to my youngest brother…but he's not even ap-ap-apinest-appronest"_

"_Apprenticed?" He guessed._

"_Or that!" I reasoned, as much as I could in my intoxicated state. "Are you saying he's more of a man than me?"_

"_No Suzuka I'm just saying, maybe you've had enough."_

"_What are you my wife? You're too ugly! I am a very beautiful man! But I am also very powerful and I could take anyone of you three!" I pointed nearly falling off my stool._

"_Easy Suzu-"_

"_In fact I'll take on anyone in this whole bar! What no takers! Too scared!"_

"_I think you should listen to your friend and go home. You've obviously had enough."_

_I turned around slowly trying to find the owner of the deep, and booming, voice that had shaken my brain inside my skull. My eyes met a tall, well-built, body the owner wearing jeans, a green jacket, and a horribly ugly buzz cut…I would have looked into his eyes to challenge him…but I couldn't quite focus at the time…not to mention they were blocked by sunglasses._

"_You got something you want to say to me shades? Perhaps you'd care to say it outside?"_

"_Suzuka!" Garu hissed in my ear. "Do you know who that is?"_

"_It doesn't matter!" I waved. He's going to be lying flat in a box soon, if he has the balls to fight me, The Powerful Fighter Suzuka!" Yes! I liked the sound of that!_

"_Hmn. Alright featherweight." He smirked. "Why don't we step outside, I'd hate to ruin this person's establishment."_

"_I'd worry more about yourself, Shades." I smirked making my way outside._

_Remembering all this now, part of me wants to admit that I would never do this again…However, I knew that in years to come this event would help shape me and my destiny into the demon I evolved into. However, at the moment I was staring at this tall, dark, foreboding creature that truly did intend to kill me, and it was that feeling that makes me want to vomit every time I remember it._

_With one quick motion he unbuttoned his jacket and began to flex his muscles. "I'll start with thirty percent." Mentally I was already trying to calculate all the mathematic possibilities he meant by that. Thirty percent of what, effort? Fight? Bar Tip? It was when I sensed the increasing demonic energy, and the detailed physical changes of his structure that I truly began to sober up and realize what I was up against! _

_Suzuka you idiot! You're a thinker not a fighter! You can design the weapons and techniques, but you can't physically belt them out! Suddenly I began a greater understanding I was about to die! Just shy over five hundred years of age and I was about to die! I was too young! Too hopeful! There were still so many great things I wanted to do with my life! I wanted to travel, see my items recognized and used! And…Chava! I hadn't even seen her since I got back. I was going to die without even seeing my wife again! The one person who would and had done everything in her power to further my greatness! I can't die yet! I want to live! Please gods! Let me live!_

_It wasn't until I found myself kneeling on the ground holding my head that I realized I had been saying all my thoughts out loud. That guy's sickening laughter caused me to look up at him and his sadistic grin._

"_Not much to you as far as a spine goes is there? Heh, I only kill true fighters and job assignments…you're neither…so run along."_

_I didn't move a muscle as he walked off. I just stayed there clung to the ground quivering like a leaf. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Garu ran up to me and crouched down to see if I was alive._

"_Suzuka! Oh man, he let you go! Do you have any idea who that was! You just challenged Toguro! The Toguro! Do you know how lucky you are to be alive! Suzuka? Suzuka!"_

_I heard Garu's voice, but I could not reply all I could was lower my head to the ground, and vomit my guts out._

_Walking home it was dark, close to dawn actually, but I needed to do some thinking. This whole day had taken its toll. I should feel grateful for being alive. I should feel horrid, for letting down my family. Though no matter how I reasoned to myself, all I felt was anger, unjust, and yet rejuvenated. All I could think of doing was seeking revenge. I knew all about this Toguro and his reputation in the Dark Tournament. I had never cared for such battles, they were all flesh and I was all mind. Then, however, it began to occur to me. Ingenuity and creativity could surely beat muscle. That's how it worked in the natural world! The fish and birds that camouflaged themselves always escaped from predators. Or the beautiful frogs that released poison and turned their great beast into easy prey! I could just as easily beat Toguro with my mind! I would train! Change my name and appearance! And craft weapons that would turn people like me into amazing fighters! I would beat Toguro! And I would win that tournament!_

_I was mentally set! Ready to fly off and complete my task! I walked into the house and ran up the stairs to the bedroom to pack. Opening the door to the bedroom however, my dreams and thoughts were once again put on hold._

"_Chava." I was surprised enough to see her up and dressed, but I was beyond shocked to see her with a packed suitcase._

"_Suzuka."_

"_I-" I didn't know what to say. I knew what I wanted to say, I knew what I was going to do…I just didn't know how to tell her, a woman who had done so much to help me in the past. "I-…I think I should leave Chava."_

"_You don't have to." She shook her head. "…I'm going back to my family's home…my father and mother asked me to…and I had feeling you wouldn't be staying long."_

"_A feeling?"_

"_Feeling, premonition, intuition…call it what you wish. I know you Suzuka…and I know you would never be truly happy here…or with me. I've tried." She swallowed, a few tears sliding down her cheek. "But I can't try anymore to make you happy…I thought at least with a child…I could have something tangible from our marriage to hang on to…but I couldn't do that right."_

"_That wasn't your fault."_

"…_Then it wasn't anyones', understand?"_

_Once again, she was going out of her way to give me a guiltless conscious. I understood…it was clean break for both of us._

"…_No one in my family is divorced."_

"…_No one will be." I shook my head. "I wont shame you with a divorce…unless you want one?"_

_Quickly she shook her head. "But what about you? You wouldn't want someone else?"_

_I think I laughed. "What woman in her right mind would possible put up with me? Besides you that is." I extended my arm helping her stand up from the bed._

"_Where will you go?"_

"_I'll travel a bit. Craft some more weapons…eventually I will assemble a team and fight for the Dark Tournament."_

_Her eyes widened giving me that shocked expression of hers I had seen all too many times. "Apparitions die in those tournaments."_

"_Some do…but I will win! And become famous!"_

"…_I'm sure you will…and when you are…will you come back?"_

_Looking at her I shrugged. "To stay…I cannot be sure. Probably not…but I will come back, to see you. We're still married, right? I'll save some of my earnings for you and your family. I still have that obligation."_

"_You shouldn't feel obligated."_

"…_Well then if you welcome me back, I will feel privileged." Leaning down I gently brushed my lips against hers. I helped her down the stairs, and sent her off to her family's home. I then went upstairs spent one last night in our bed, packed my bag, and set off to begin the next step in my journey towards greatness._

**/Stretch/ Wee! Done and at 3:30 in the morning! So that's Suzuka's mysterious past! What do you think? Please review! Next chapter I'll tie up a few lose ends, mainly some footnotes and then we'll move onto Jin. But still you should REVIEW! I own nothing!**


	5. One down five to go

"So…how long has it been since you've seen your wife, Chava?" Ayame asked, taking out a sheet of paper from the file.

"Shortly after the last tournament…I try to stop by at least once whenever I have reason to go the that area of the Makai." Suzuka shrugged.

"But would you be willing to name that your main reason for wanting dual citizenship between the two worlds?"

"My main reason?" The blonde inquired.

"Yes, you already have others. You need items in demon world for your trade, minor diplomatic reasons with your past working under Yomi four year ago…but would you be willing to list your marriage as your main reason for wanting your citizenship."

"…If I say yes, do I have a better chance of getting dual citizenship?"

"…Perhaps." The dark haired woman smiled.

"Then yes." Suzuka nodded. "If the Spirit Realm wishes to see me as a devout husband that's fine with me. As long as they don't hassle me whenever I wish to travel."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last part…" Ayame smiled jotting a few things down before dropping her pen and standing up. "Well Mr. Tanaka. Thank you very much for your time. Spirit World will review your case and get back to you as soon as we have reached a decision."

"Thank you." The blonde nodded, giving a small bow before exiting the room.

Ayame smiled looking down at the document on her desk:

**Last Name: **Tanaka

**First Name: **Suzuka

**DOB: **December 18, 1488

**POB: **Sieka, Makai

**Marital Status: **M

**Number of Dependents(1 if self claimed) **2

**Spouse's Name: **Chava Xieten-Tanaka

**Energy Class: **A

**Case Number:** 00024851568786154

**Reason for Dual Citizenship:** _Mr. Tanaka (Suzuka) has quite a unique case. Though his reason for wanting dual citizenship is that his wife, Chava, still resides in Sieka, Makai ((see form 3D section S Makai)) though the two seem to be separated emotionally they are still legally married by all three world's standards. Approval is granted, though it is suggested that further appointments should be made to check on the progress of marital status._

**Application for Dual Citizenship between Demon and Living World:**

_Approved _

**Case Worker:**

_Ayame _

Sitting in the waiting room the remaining five demons did their best to pass the time without slipping into madness.

"Okay," Touya sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's an animal, smaller than a breadbox, bigger than your fist, not always visible to the naked eye, can fly, is a mammal, and native to all three worlds…"

"Ye never guess!" Jin grinned, ears wiggling as fast as they could.

"A fairy." Touya stared.

"….How'd ya be guess'n it!"

"Jin you always pick fairies…It stumped me the first time we played…now you might want to pick something new. It has been five hundred years." Touya groaned, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Well fine then." Jin smiled, crossing his arms. "I spy something…white."

"The ceiling."

"The walls."

"The lights."

"Nope, nope, and nope."

"Your shirt." Rinku yawned.

"Damn."

"My turn!" The yo-yo child grinned. "I spy something Suzuka!"

" A mirror!" Jin guessed.

"A horses' ass." Shishi smirked, giving a wave to the blond.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Shishi." The narcissist winked.

"Hm, I'll keep that in mind." The bird stood. "So you were in there a while. How did it go?"

"Alright, I suppose." He shrugged.

"What do you mean 'you suppose'?" Shishi stared, "Were their any problems? What kind of questions did they ask you? What's your surname? Where they too personal?"

"No. Normal questions. Nice try. And nothing I wasn't already expecting…but I think I got approved. I'm pretty confident anyway." The blonde smiled, stretching his arms behind his back.

"There's something new." The ice master snorted.

"Nothing wrong with confidence Touya. Excuse me." The beautiful fighter waved, heading down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Shishi called.

"All that sitting hurt, I think I'll stretch my legs in one of the gardens." Giving a final wave the blond turned into the next hallway and disappeared.

"Hmm." Shishi stared. "He's acting stranger than normal…I wonder what kind of questions they ask."

"What?" The wind master grinned. "Ye afraid if they're too personal ye not be remembering all them lass' names."

"I always thought the health department kept those records." Touya remarked quietly flipping through a magazine.

"Jealous?" The samurai turned.

"Of a lot of things I admit…but not VD." The ninja smiled.

"I'm clean." The bishone glared, taking his seat.

"I'm sure…but you're still washing your own sheets."

"A fine bunch you guys are." Rinku huffed. "I'm probably never going to get approved, since all my responsible adults joke about the clap!"

"We do have a responsible adult for you Rinku." Shishi stared, "…He's sleeping off his hangover on the receptionist's desk."

"I'm screwed."

"Don't worry Rinku." Touya reassured. "I'm sure if Suzuka got approved the rest of us are just a formality. At least we didn't announce in front of a tournament crowd our plans for world domination."

"Hey Toy, are you really jealous?"

"Of Suzuka?" Pupil-less eyes widened.

"Of anything? Like ye said?"

"Oh, that. Never mind." Touya shook his head.

"Excuse me gentlemen."

Four of the awake demons turned to see the same fairy woman who had taken Suzuka to her office. "I am ready to proceed with the next background investigation. I'd like to see Mr. Jin Ayden Leoithne, next?"

"Aye tis me!" The redhead waved standing up. "Guess I see you boys later than. Wish me luck!"

**Yea! And so begins our next journey into the land of Jin, make sure you bring your own sugar. Thank you so much to all those that read and reviewed. Please keep in mind that I own nothing and I will see you all next time. REVIEW! Stay tuned for my little mini author note special I call "Writing Suzuka"! Oh joy, of joys.**

**So for Suzuka I realize the wife bit was about the farthest thing anyone had ever had in his or her mind, but I strive to confuse people. Ask my mother. It's been my observation that most great people, who become truly great, didn't have much to start from. I figured Suzuka, in my timeline, was around 600 or so. With that much knowledge and experience, I figured he had seen the times change and understood people well enough from his rant the dark tournament. When he spoke about people's wanting to be led by the unknown and how great power came with mystery. My first thought besides…dude what's with the clown suite…were well he's been around. And even though Suzuka had a wife that supported him he used her. He knew from day one what he wanted in life and was not afraid to stoop to vain, self-absorbed levels to get to it. Then again, Suzuka is vain and self absorbed, though part of me does envy that. How great it must be to focus so much on yourself you don't even care for others? I personally spend so much time worried about other people that I usually end up ignoring and neglecting myself. So to write Suzuka, personally was a trip. Being able to focus only on you is a great feeling…though completely exhausting. Basically Suzuka is a vain, self-centered person. However, he also has creative goals and will do ANYTHING to achieve them. From getting the magic fruit, or fighting Toguro, it was all about him.**

**Music that inspired:**

**"Tradition" –Fiddler on the Roof**

**"You don't own me" –Lesley Gore**

**"Hey Jude"- The Beatles**

**"Don't stop me now"- Queen**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**

**-Siren**


	6. Jin part I: Family

"…Jin Ayden Leoithne?" Ayame read from the file of the redheaded demon. "For a man who spent the majority of his life as a hired mercenary and shinobi for the eastern part of demon world that name is rather, how should I put this?"

"Irish?" Jin smiled a small fang coming to rest on the outer right side of his lip. "Aye, all the way, all me blood is from her green land."

"Your were born in Ireland? That actually clears up my first question. Our records department wasn't showing that."

"I doubt it would. I'm proba'bly older than any paper ye have says I am. I was born in Ireland before the barrier was raised between the worlds."

"So we assumed." The dark haired woman nodded, flipping a few pages in her folder. "When did you decide to leave human world for the demon realm?"

"Well, -um- …I wouldn't be call'n it a choice. If so it wasn't me first one."

"What do you mean?"

_Village of Dermot, Southern Ireland June, 1398_

_The winds were beginning to change. It wasn't the normal change of that time of year when the warm spring winds turned warmer as summer approached. The air seemed to be carrying with her a sorrowful cry of warning. It was a familiar cry that came with war and disease, both far too common in those times. The Black Death was spreading into every living, and sometimes, dead being through out Europe's borders. For a while Ireland thought she would be spared with the protection of the sea, but as the ships for trade came in, as did the sickness. _

_Luckily it hadn't made its way to the county…however, there were greater dangers approaching. Dermot, named for being a town of freedom, was slowly losing its title. _

_But that was the last thing I wanted to think about at the moment I had more productive matters to be attending to. Walking quietly through the green meadows me grandmother had taken me through as a child I respectfully bowed to the trees before entering the domain of the ancient forest. We do this not only to honor the trees that have lived almost as long as we have, but to all the creatures living in the forest as well. _

_Slowly I passed through the heavily wooded area mindful and respectful to every blade of grass and flora I encountered until I reached the destination I had set out for; the fairy ring._

_A simple circle of mushrooms to those who didn't listen to the tales, or a circle of fun for the younger children in the village, but in truth it was portal of sorts. Fairies at the time were one of the few creatures that were able to pass between the three worlds. Very mischievous, but wise spirits who bargained with carefully, could be very helpful. _

_Kneeling down in front of the ring I carefully removed my pack, fishing in it for the items I had brought out with me. Carefully wrapped in a bundle of leather I had bound together something from each of the four forces that I could find. Not having much in my pocket to spare it really was a poor offering, but I hoped the sprits would smile on me as they had in the past and grant me my wish. _

_Gingerly I placed each objects in the circle a shell, a leaf, a feather, and a small sliver of amber. "Fairies look down upon me offering, and hear me words of prayer. As ye know these times be gett'n rougher and rougher with the plague knock'n at our doors…and though me demon blood keeps away most of the human illness I have seen a few centuries to keep me pretty immune to such things…but the family you have blessed me with has a few young'ns still no older than your saplings…please protect them from the death, and keep their spirits high. Blessed be, dear fairies, blessed be." Kneeling up I snapped my fingers remembering the other offering I had in my pocket. "Don't be taken this as a bribe now." I grinned pulling the small slice of sugared bread from my pocket and placing it in the ring. "Tis from me niece it is. The littlest one I want ye to be protecting." _

_With that I gathered up my bag, turned south and headed home. _

"Fairies, huh?" The flora named spirit mocked.

"Hey now. You people up here in the spirit realm think ye know it all, but some things are far too ancient and sacred for even someone as old as ye to be look'n down your nose at it."

"I suppose so…" She smiled.

_Shortly before dusk I found my way home. The old mill was in bad shape and falling to pieces, but inside the weather worn wood planks thrived a family I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Not at that time, or ever. Opening the door and crossing the threshold I was bombarded by a tiny lass with a head full of red curls._

_"__Uncle Jin, Uncle Jin! You're back, did'ja see 'em!"_

_Grinning at the wee one I decided to play forgetful. "See who, Erin?"_

_"__You know who! The fai-" She paused her ears twitching at the sound of her Ma making her way to the kitchen. "The fairies." She whispered. "You were supposed to take them our offering."_

_A look of shock came over my face, "Ah, blast me memory! I knew I be forget'n someth'n today!" Watching the smile on those rosy cheeks fall I immediately turned her upside down tickling my fingers around her waist, and hearing her young giggles bringing music to my ears. _

_"__Just be joke'n with ye lass! You know I wouldn't be forget'n that. And before you think to ask, I told 'em all about your sugar cake, I'm sure they're having a grand ol' buzz over that."_

_"__You think so?" She grinned. "Fairies are supposed to like sweets right?"_

_"__So the stories say." I heard my sister sigh, "Hi 'Emm." I greeted._

_"__Hello Mum!"_

_"__Erin Emily __Leoithne, have you finished your chores? We'll be needing that pale of water for make'n supper."_

_"__Umm…" _

_"__Best be do'n as your Mum says." I smiled, turning the little girl right side up and giving her a small push towards the door. After she was outside my sister, Emily turned to me scowling. _

_"__Jin, I've asked ye before to keep head out of the clouds, and down on earth with the rest of us."_

_"__I was just educating the lass of our culture. What be wrong with that?"_

_"__Jin." She sighed, crossing her arms. "…Do you really think the old world of the apparition realm still smiles upon us? Things are changing, my brother. Humans are starting to out weigh us in this world so most of our kind has left for the old land. Do you really think the magic of fairies or any other divinity is going to keep us safe? I appreciate you keeping up Erin's spirits Jin. But when people start coming to our doors with their pitchforks or the other children calling her a witch…I don't even want to think about what they'll do to her if she tries to defend herself with any kind of power. What is she suppose to do? Fly away?"_

_"__If you only let me show her how!" I pleaded. "'Emm she's got the talent. She'll be much safer if she has a way to escape."_

_"__I'd let you teach her if I knew that was all she would use it for Jin. A child learning any kind of power the first time is going to want to try it out. If she was spotted…Mary mother of God." She muttered. "It's gotten to the point where you can't even fly to the sacred woods, OUR people's woods."_

_"__She's a bright girl, I know with discipline she wouldn't try anything."_

_"__And who would teach her discipline." She scoffed, giving me the look I had received from her as a child whenever she knew a secret. "You never had any."_

_"__I have plenty now, knowing I can't be going for a fly with things bein'n the way they are."_

_"__Then you admit, that this is not the time to be walk'n all about with her head full of dreams?"_

_"__Dreaming maybe no." I admitted. "However, I still think a small dose of hope is not going to hurt the lass' spirits." Watching her heave a sigh and flip her red hair over her shoulders I knew she had given up, and I had won another victory…at least for the time being._

**Whoo. That's all for now guys. Sorry I know I haven't had the chance to update since I moved. I've been in a bit of a rut looking for work, girly emotions and whatnot, but I think I'm in a better frame of mind now, and I've forgotten how much better I feel after writing. So here we are beginning to look into Jin's past. WAY back to the old days in Ireland, which was a pain to write with my roommate out of town considering I needed to borrow her books on Celtic mythology but I didn't know where they were ' but with internet and wikipedia I can say most of the stuff is pretty accurate…at least as far as mythology and my made up background story can be /laugh/ But I hope you all enjoyed that! As much as I had fun remembering and writing it, so I think I can officially say you can start expecting regular updates now that I'm more or less settled and hey if you have a question or ever want to chat about the story or Yu Yu Hakusho in general e-mail or IM me. (It's on my bio) So yes look for updates here as well as for my other more humorous fics. Though as per usual the speed of my writing is greatly increased by the number of your reviews so…REVIEW! Muwhahaha…whoot! Back in the saddle again!**

**Story order:**

**Suzuka- Complete**

**Jin- In progress**

**Touya- next**

**Shishi- after Touya**

**Chu and Rinku's might tie into each other but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it **


	7. Jin part II: Dreams

_Though the woods were still thick with the morning mists of early fall my feet continued there pace trekking on the brown grass still wet with night's tears. The old Forest of Apparitions stood still and silent as time. The magnificent trees already bear for the cold months ahead. _

_Up ahead my eyes could make out the fairy ring, the grass inside still green as an emerald, for this area did not know time as the living world. Kneeling before the circle I closed my eyes and recited the prayer my lips knew by heart. Opening my eyes I stared at the radius with baffled confusion._

_My offering had been taken with no return! Quickly my mind began to search for any reasons as to what I may have done to offend the fairies. They had always exchanged with me before, even as a child when my actions had not been as good as they were mischievous. _

"_Looking for this?"_

_Without thinking of consequence I immediately commanded the air to lift me up to safety. Spinning around in levitation I directed a mighty gust toward the direction of the voice. I saw a shadowy silhouette side--step in defense. __**'He had known it was me wind attacking…At least I know I wasn't spied on by a human, but that means…"**_

"_You have to be have'n guts to be crossing into this part of living world, demon. Times of war be approaching soon."_

_I heard him make a fowl snicker before he walked out of the shadows. "Do you really think I came to this filthy feed store as a ignorant tourist?"_

"_Your matter of ignorance will be in debate till ye tell me who ye are?"_

"_I guess that would be appropriate," The dark haired man smirked coming out from behind the tress. "Seeing as I already know quite a bit about you, Jin the wind demon."_

_All of the warning signs seemed to be coming into my head at once. "Who are ye?"_

"_My name is Risho," He smirked. "And I am the heir to the title of Earth Master for the shinobi of the demon plane." _

"_What would a mercenary be want'n with me?" _

"_Tsk, tsk." He smiled. "Don't assume such horrible acts. I am calling on you merely as fellow apparition. As you said times are changing, wouldn't you like to be well invested in such time?"_

"_Invested?"_

"_I'm offering you a job." _

* * *

"Risho the former Master of Earth?" Ayame stared.

"That's right." Jin shuddered, at the memory which had began a certain path of events.

"And was that when you began your time as a shinobi?"

"Nah, I had me family to be with and protect. I didn't quite know what was going on with that biggie at the time, but I knew it was no good. Till then I just set me heart on the two things all Irish value."

"And what's that?"

"Land and family."

* * *

_Keeping an old tune in my whistle that my Da use to sing, I continued to guide my mare through the soil. The arthritis in her joints were as bad as my Ma's had been, but I had to get that field plowed and planted before it turned even colder. _

"_That's it my Sammy girl." I encouraged as we continued further up hill. "Finish this row and I promise to let ye rest." As silly as it sounded to most people at that time, and now as well; Animals do understand our words. When we speak the emotion of our tone carries with our spirit sending them a message as clear as glass. We kept up the pace another twenty minutes before I unhooked the plow and began leading her back to the old barn. I used to make me living this way when I was younger. Working the land with a strong horse, clearing fields for harvest and planting, but as the years went by and I stopped my aging, people began to understand what I was. Thus, my offers to come back next season ceased to exists. _

_Those days, money was even more scares than food. My father had left little when he passed, and my mother's poor heart couldn't bear to be away from him. I didn't blame her for following him less than a year later. Even though my sister was disappointed that the act was not done within nature. I had never been in love myself, just a few rolls in the hay with the lasses next door back when my young oats were wild as the wind during a blizzard. However, I was no fool; I knew love existed. The look on me mother's face, that day my father had coughed up a lung full of blood…that was love. _

_My sister's boy-o had traveled to the city to get a job in the banks. She use to get letters with money every few weeks, but I could see the disappointment in her eyes these past few months when nothing graced our tin box. Times in the city were full of all kinds of activity be it political war…or prostitutes. I was never to fond of the guy to begin with, and frankly if it weren't for his money, and Ma's passing…I'm not sure my sister would have loved him either. _

_I was so lost in my thoughts while putting Sammy in the barn I hardly noticed the bundle of orange hair their, hunched over the well. On closer examination I found her stripped down to her undergarments and washing herself with the water from the well bucket. _

"_Erin!" I stared in shock. "What you be do'in lass! Ye crazy? If your Ma told you to take a bath you should be doing it in the kitchen tub, where it's warm. Not out here." _

_Pulling off my thin shabby coat I quickly wrapped her up, turning her towards me. "Ye got's to have more sense than that-" My breath caught in my throat the second she came face to face with me. Her pale ivory skin once soft, and unblemished was covered up with angry red scratches, and bloody streams. "Bleeding Christ." I swore, tracing one of the marks to see how deep it went. "Erin, lass." I demanded, "Who did this to you?"_

"_N-no-" She stuttered, licking her split lip. "No one Uncle Jin."_

"_Don't lie to me!" I yelled, my tone coming out harsher than I intended. "Hit'n is one thing, but hit'n a little lass is Hellish! Tell me who did this to ye! I swear this is their last night living!" _

"_It." She blinked, brown eyes damp with tears. "I'm not lying Uncle. No one hit me I swear, just don't tell Mama!" She begged._

"_If no one hit ye, then why shouldn't I tell yer Ma?" _

"_Because I fell Uncle!"_

"_Fell?" I stared. "Ye fell? Erin. Ye don't get scrapes like that from a simple fall. You would had have to fall off a bloody cliff, or jumped off the roof, or-" Suddenly it dawned on me why she didn't want Emily to know. My niece had fallen alright, from the sky. "Oh, lass." I stared, nothing that day could have kept my heart from filling with worry…and pride._

* * *

"I'm not sure I understand." Ayame said, her brow wrinkled. "You wind apparitions have to be taught to fly?"

Jin blinked staring at the woman. "Were you created, knowing how to fly on your paddle? Are wee birds born knowing how to take off without going splat to the ground?"

"I suppose you're right." She blushed. "It' just not something you think about."

"To some I guess."

* * *

_Despite popular belief we were not born knowing how to fly. We had to be…invited. At a certain age the wind would begin calling to us. Sending Her gently whisper of welcome to our very soul. _

"_Come on now lass, don't be shy!" I encouraged, watching my niece from the bottom of the hill. "If the sky doesn't catch ye. I will!" I promised looking up at her on top of the mole hill. "Ye just have to find your own way."_

_Taking in a gulp of air, I watched her raise her arms over her head before giving a small charge. As soon as her feet left the ground she levitated for a few moments before crashing into my waiting arms. _

"_Aye!" I praised, "Ye almost had it! See you're almost there, Erin!" _

"_I don't feel like I have it." She admitted. _

"_Ya have to trust the wind. She trust's you. That's why She called." Placing her feet back on the ground, I took her hand and walked with her up the hill. "Come on. I'll try it with ye."_

_It's still hard for me to compare the sensation of learning to fly. It's as if a part of your innards you didn't know existed finally began working. It's freedom, and contentment all rolled into one. It's love, and wonderment, faith and uncertainty. It was…my everything. My entire being all rolled into a living action. _

_We all have to find our own pattern when we begin flight, just as we have to crawl before we can walk. Some of us start running to pick up speed, before jumping. Some of us extend our arms and wait for a breeze to pick us up. I decided to teach her the old technique that I was taught when I was young. It wasn't the most graceful method, but once she got the hang of it, I knew she would be able to call the wind to her anytime she desired it. It was after all, in her blood._

"_Like a chicken?" She stared, nose crinkling in thought._

"_Exactly, except you'll fly better, than one I guarantee. Now just hold our arms out like a scarecrow." I commanded setting an example by stretching myself. "Now flap them up and down." I exaggerated, smiling at her giggles._

"_You look silly!" _

"_Aye and so do you!" I smiled. "But at least we'll be flying while we look silly! Ready?" I asked taking her hand in mine. "Keep flapp'n!" I instructed as we broke into a run heading towards the edge of the hill. "Now's the time lass!" I shouted, feeling my feet reach the edge of the soil. Within a second I felt the wind called to us carrying us off the hill and up into the heavens! "That's it! We're lifted. Call Her to ya!"_

_Feeling her energy push out towards the very zenith of the universe my eyes became moist with pride and wonderment. Without hesitation I took my hand away from the little lass I had known since they day she entered the world, and watched her take off into a future that would be all hers…or at least that's what I thought._

**Oh my God I'm on a role with the updating tonight. Sorry for the delay, I actually had half of this chapter written a while ago. I just had to finish it. I must admit this is one of my favorite stories that I'm currently working on. I love exploring the backgrounds of these characters. So here's an update! Please review! And remember except for this plot direction I own nothing.**

**-Siren**


End file.
